Study Date
by LinChungIsHot
Summary: With Minami Nanba as your partner, it's about to get much hotter... reader x Minami Nanba


LCIH: Taken from my K-I-S-S series on lunaescence (under the name **Ruby Spice**). If you see it any place else, it has been copied and please, report it to me. Don't copy other people's works: it's so damn low, it's ridiculous.

LCIH: Anyways, I don't own Hana Kimi or the reader. Enjoy the smut~! Reviews are always lovely, too.

* * *

You were completely engrossed in your English homework, scribbling down the words onto your report as the ideas poured into your head, and you didn't see or sense his presence until he leaned down from behind you to groan into your ear, "_Mmm, (Name)~_"

Startled, you jumped, and then whirled to face a smiling Nanba. "Minami!" you gasped. "God damn, can't you greet me like a normal person would?"

"What, you didn't like how I sounded? I was going for that lusty, desire-filled whisper. You know, the kind you make when I'm playing with you." He bent down to give you a quick hug before sliding into the seat next to you.

Your face heated up as you blushed. "I don't sound like that," you protested.

"Oh, yes, you do," he replied.

"Whatever." You dismissed the topic with a wave of your hand, for you knew if you continued arguing about it, Nanba would have to prove you wrong by, well, "playing with you" as he so blatantly put it. "You're late."

"Sorry. Tennoji had called a Sakura meeting, and so I had to attend that first."

The two of you were in the library, sitting in the section with the ancient encyclopedias and maps. No one came back here anymore, so it was where you and Nanba were able to work in peace without any disturbances. He would be tutoring you in Japanese. You, being an American, couldn't speak Japanese as fluently as he could.

"I thought maybe you had a hot date to get to," you said, putting away your homework into your folder and then shoving that to the side.

"And leave you? I would never," Nanba exclaimed, setting his books down onto the table. Then he pulled out a small, golden tin box. "Look, I managed to get chocolates."

"From one of your many admirers?" You refused to be charmed, instead glaring at him for being late.

"They're your favorite," he said, opening the top to show you.

When your resolve to be mad at him weakened and you reached out to take a chocolate, he let out a sigh, wiping away sweat from his forehead in an exaggerated manner. "Whew. For a second, I thought you were going to give me the silent treatment, (Name). But I know you can't stay mad at me."

"No, I can't," you admitted, chewing the chocolatey goodness. He always managed to hit the right note with you.

The two of you conversed for a while, talking about from sports to school to nothing and everything in between. Finally, when the chocolates had been polished off, Nanba loosened his tie, as he still wore his school uniform, and then got down to business.

"How would you greet someone?" he asked, running his fingers through his luscious brown hair.

You watched, mesmerized as he did so. God, his hair was really sexy…and so was he… Oh, he was asking you a question. Clearing your throat, you said, "Um, I'd say…what's up?"

Nanba sighed. "Maybe, but I'd like to know what you'd say in Japanese," he clarified.

"Oh…I don't know…"

He pointed to the top word on the list of Japanese words he'd made with you at the last tutoring session. "Does this ring a bell?"

"Not really…"

A smile came onto his lips. "My dear (Name), this is going to be a difficult session."

That's how it was for most of the hour. You would stare at Nanba while he talked, taking in every detail of his handsome face as though you'd never set eyes on him. When he'd realize you weren't paying attention, he'd sigh or chuckle amusedly and make some self-centered remark. Either way, you didn't accomplish anything.

"All right, this is pointless," Nanba finally said, setting the paper down. He fixed his eyes on you. "Not only have you not remembered a single translation, but you aren't even paying attention! Come on, (Name), what's with you?"

You weren't sure yourself. You'd only known Nanba for the last few years of your life, it's not like it was some first time crush and you couldn't get enough of his beautiful face. "Sorry, Minami, I'm just not focused…"

"Well, clearly. You keep this up and you're never going to be able to speak Japanese."

"I'm sorry," you replied again absently, pressing your fingers against your temples. "It's just that…"

And then, without any good reason, you leaned forward and kissed him.

Being the playboy he was, Nanba was no stranger to this, and he quickly dominated the kiss, running his tongue against your lip. When he bit down hard, you gasped, and he slid his tongue into your mouth, beginning a battle with yours.

Then he pulled away, leaning back in his chair, a thin string of saliva connecting the two of you before breaking. You were flushed with such a measly little kiss, while he wore a sexy smirk.

"I thought so," Nanba said, his eyes intense as he stared at you. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, (Name)? If you were really hot for me, you should've just said so."

"I am not 'hot for you'," you said quickly, another blush forming on your features. "I only wanted to see what it would be like to kiss you."

"That's the only reason, huh?"

"One and only."

His smirk darkened into something naughty. "All right, then." He reached out and pulled you from your chair into his lap before kissing you again. Instead of resuming the battle of the tongues, Nanba slipped his hands up your shirt and undid your bra, rolling his thumbs over the rosy buds.

This prompted a surprised moan from you, and you broke the kiss quickly, eyes wide.

"What? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that," he said, tilting his head slightly.

"I didn't think you would…" The rest of your protest dissolved into a moan as he kneaded your breasts expertly, toying with the nipples until they were hard and erect.

"Minami, what are you doing?" you asked.

"Giving you what you deserve, (Name) darling," he responded. "You didn't pay any attention in our little lesson today, so…"

His fingers slowly moved down your stomach, tracing small circles that were slightly ticklish. He took your lips in another hot kiss, and you ran your fingers in his silky hair, reveling in the feel of it.

"Kimi-ga hoshii **[1]**," Nanba said softly, lips moving against your own.

"I don't know what that means—ahh!" You gasped as he gave your breasts a rough squeeze, tears forming in your eyes.

Your gasp was quickly swallowed by his mouth. "Shh, we're in a library, remember?" he reminded you, pinching your soft mounds painfully.

"Then why are you doing this to me?"

Instead of answering, Nanba moved his mouth to your neck, scouring the flesh for sweet spots. When you shuddered as he brushed his lips against the spot right behind your ear, he smirked before latching his lips there and beginning to suck. "Kimi-ga hoshii," he said again.

Pleasant shivers shot through your body and you tried to decipher what he was telling you. "I…I want you, too…"

"Good girl." As a reward, Nanba unbuttoned your top and pushed the fabric away before taking one of your breasts into his mouth. All the pain he'd bestowed upon it was washed away by pleasure, and you arched into him, desperate for more. It was a good thing no one came to the ancient encyclopedias and maps anymore…

"Your body's beautiful, (Name)," he said, hands delving into your skirt. When he pressed his finger against your panties, your eyes flew open and you gasped.

"And you're so _wet_," he purred, smiling as he began to stroke you through your soaked panties. "My, my, what a naughty girl you are."

"Kisu shite **[2]**," you stuttered, your lower region tingling with anticipation. He was teasing you and you couldn't stand it, and worse of all, he knew it.

He complied and pressed his soft lips against yours once more. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer, your entire being focused on the feeling of his finger grazing against your hot button. Just before you could growl at him to quit fucking around, he took his finger out, bringing his hand back by your side.

You sat there, panting softly, staring at him. Then you murmured, "What the hell, Minami?"

"Sorry," he laughed, gently pushing you away and standing up. "But our lesson's over and I've got a hot date in fifteen minutes. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he was gone, leaving you topless and hot in the deserted area of ancient encyclopedias and maps.

* * *

**[1]** – I want you

**[2]** – Kiss me


End file.
